second sightings
by ilovethehungergames100
Summary: What if Mags couldn't voulenteer for Annie. What would happen at the Quarter Quell? This is my story on what if... Please be kind this is my first fan fiction and i would like reviews! thanx and enjoy:
1. Chapter 1

I crouch on the floor cupping my hands over my ears and squeezing my eyes shut. As all the voices from my previous games flood back into my head.

I tell them to go away but as usuall the persist reminging me of the dark, the rain... the blood. i rock finding little comfort. warm strong arms wrap themselves

around me.

Slowly I open my eyes and remove my hands to see finnicks eyes melting into mine. He kisses my forehead and strokes my damp hair

"Annie I promise. I promise on my life that I will do everything to protect you." And I know that his words are pure and true.

I decide to have a shower to think about everything that has happened just moments ago as the warm water hits my naked body I feel weak and helpless

remebering how I won the games watching those drown around me as I was the only one who knew how to keep afloat. And now that might just happen

again exept worse I will be seeing friends and.. Finnick die. How discusting president snow is making all the victors go back into the arena

to fight to the death, I try to picture my life without Finnick and know there is none.

Finnick and I go to bed early him wispering calm words into my ear as I slowly lose consiouness. I wake breifly my arm serching for Finnick, seeking his

warmth after a few seconds of confusion I realise hes not in bed i sleepily walk down the hall and notice the lounge lights are on as I get nearer I can hear hushed voices

I immedietly reconise mags and finnick i listen in... "she cant got through that again mags she barly survived last time" "I know, I know. just hear me out plutarch

said hes made contact with 13 and they'll be able to get us out befor the games end." "and what if they cant, mags what if she... dies" he just manages to get out the last

part. theres a long pause. "I'll go in for her" I gasp loudly and they seem to have heard it I swiftly run back to my room and just get under my covers

befor Finnick enters the room he stands by my bed side examining me and finally lets out a sigh of relief he softly kisses my lips and whispers "I love you"

then hes gone. I think of mags so strong and brave. I know she would take her life for me. I somehow manage to get to sleep.

Over the weeks that pass thinks go almost as usuall finnick and i either spend our time on the beach or in side somedays occompanied by mags Finn breifly says that theirs no way i will be going to the games on his watch and i belive him until the night befor the reaping i am constantly awoken by voices or nightmares but

everytime Finnick is right beside me eventually I give up and decide theres no use in going to sleep so finnick and i make our way down to the beach. our place.

we sit on the soft sand as the first rays of sun shine are hitting the beach i nesstle finnicks cheast soaking up all his warmth."You trust me dont you annie?" "of course Finn"

im not sure of his meaning behind his words. i look into his sea green eyes that make me lost, i lean foward wanting to feel his soft lips but instead am

starteled by a loud horn. Reaping time. we are forced to make our way back up to the house but not befor finn sneaks in a kiss even though the moments gone.

we walk up to the house fingers entwined. we decide to have a quick shower and i help finnick in to a sexy tux, I will never be ok with what finn is forced to do

but i know its for me and know he hates it more than I will ever have the ability to. "how do i look?" he asks looking at his but in the mirror provokitivly "a million bucks baby" i say giggling and im not lying he looks breath taking. "and me?" i say twirling in a light yellow dress. sure i look pretty but nothing compared to finnicks beauty

he pulls me in softly "to die for." he says i lean in to him and our lips just touch and heat radiates through me the moment we stop for air i want to

kiss him again but we're inturupted yet again by mags "sorry kids" she says with a chuckle "...but time to go"

we are roped in two different sections male and female victors the rest of the district form a crowd behind us filling the square. effie is looking... stand out in her

bright orange wig. she makes her way to the big bowl containing the female victors. pulling out a singel slim peice of paper i look over at finnick and he stare back at me and

gives me a reassuring smile "...hmmm..." effie is the master of suspense "Annie Cresta!" befor i can really react mags steps out "i voulenteer" she says in a strong clear voice this is expected i remind myself but it still doesnt make it right "denied" effie says slightly baffeled reujusting her air peice. mags is forced back by peacekeepers

as one grabs my arms i am forced up on stage and wrap my arms around me rocking back and forth trying to top myself from screaming

i can see finnick fighting a few of the peacekeepers and can see him yelling pointing up at me i catch the words "weak, not stable" i can sense unease

among the crowd and the peacekeepers seem to sense it to and are keeping a watchful eye on them expecialy since we have already had numerous uprisings


	2. Chapter 2

I zone out there and go to a different place. Where only finnick and I exist. I dont know how much time passes but im harshly

snapped back to reality by the microphone screaming Finnicks name I watch as he silently makes his way up to the stage avoiding eye contact.

I lunge for Finnick and am instantly pulled back peacekeepers are trying to push me to the ground as a pathetic way to calm me but im fighting back finnick is

too and he is much stronger than I.

Hes yelling my name "ANNIE!" he takes out two peacekeepers but a third stabs a needle in his arm. Befor I can retaiate I feel a sharp stabbing pain in my forearm

and I too black out when I awake im on a leather couch and Finnick is stroking my cheek I dont hesitate to go into his arms. "I'm so sorry annie"

I dont really understand why until i have a chance to observe my surroundings, and I realise strait away that we're on a capitol train and whether

I like it or not I am going back in the games.

Finnick and dont really sleep that night we mostly just look into eachothers eyes getting lucky now and then with a few presious minuets of sleep.

Eventually morning arrives and brings new horrors with it almost as bad the games themselves. Today I will be seeing my

styilists for the first time in six years. Iv seen them veary few times when they come to District 4 which is very rare indeed and when they do come I

am usually in a different room or not in the house all together.

But any moment now we are going to be in the capitol engulfed by cameras "recreated" by our stylists and most possibly no see finnick the whole day.

I feel close to tears at the thought of being away from him, its hard enough when he goes to mentor every year and even then we talk for hours on the phone.

theres a light knock on the door and an capitol attendant enters the room silently and tells us its time for breakfast we are at the table in a matter of minuets.

Mags seems lost for words when she sees me which is a rare occurance "Annie-" "Mags don't you could'nt of done anything" her face floods with relief

and we stay quite for a while eating the meal set before us. "What happened anyway, I thought the capitol loved voulenteers?" I ask genuenly puzzled

"so did we but..." Finnick seems to be deciding whether or not to tell me.

I grab his hand "...Finn please tell me."

He hesitates "Annie.. they are making these games for a reson, its not chance all the victors are thrown in the arena." he pauses choosing his next words carfully

"katniss started uprisings that are soon going to turn into rebellions, and the quell is snows way of killing the fight. but we have people on the inside that can get us out of the arena if we just can stay alive that long." I can only manage to nod my head finnick is instantly at my side as i feel myself slipping away his voice is enopugh to bring me back "and can we stay alive Finnick?" i try to ask for actuall reassurance but it comes out more accusinly. He doesnt answer.

Hours pass as an awkward silence lingers over the living room. The train is coming to a stop and i dont even want to take a look at the "amazing" capitol to

be honest i want to curl up in finnicks arms but right now im confused and angry, not nesserserily at finnick just this whole thing it so... sick and twisted.

. . . . . . .

I am not exaggerating when i say we are literly shoved out of the train, the capitol crowd seems almost pitiful when they see me, as is my prep team who seems scared they may break me, but even their pity soon vanishes whe they see the state my body and face are in we spend the whole morning and by lunch im aching and feel naked.

Dienea, finnick and my stylist shows me my to be costume and as i suspectd we are going to be to say the least naked. I am only aloud a light lunch because of all the exposed skin they dont want me to have a "food baby" as my prep team calls it, it only takes an hour for hair and make-up then finally im aloud to see finnick

when we see each other we burst out laughing at out sparkly naked bodys finnick strikes one of his famous poses and i cant stop laughing we make our way to our chariot

and see old friends i go strait to seeder who i havent seen in years and catch up when i cheak to see where finnick is he is over talking

with katniss about god knows what. i get on the chariot where finnick soon follows. We hold hands preparing for our decent in to the capitol

im not worried at all about sponsers finnick has sponers queing up for him and that becomes confirmed when our chariot starts moving we are almost throwen aback

with noise from the crowd, i feel like im going to be sick and am glad i only had a light lunch because it is soon going to make a reappearance.

The moment the chariot comes to a hult I race to the bathroom with Finnick hot on my heels i hurl buckets in to the toilet with finnick patting my back and holding my hair eventually my stomarch is empty, i look at the bathroom a big sparly, spewy mess and start to laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

Finnick joins in and when we eventually gain breath he takes my face in his hands "we're crazy you know that?" he manages to get out.

later that night we watch the recap of the chariots and I gasp when I catch sight of katniss and peeta, they look like some powerful beings not even taking notice of the

screaming crowd around them, this screams rebellion even i realise that. We go to bed early that night. We're so extremly warn out I practicly fall asleep the moment my head hits the pillow. When I awake Finnick is gone. I make my way down

to the dinning room. I am dissopointed to see he's no where in sight, Mags explains that he had to visit his "capitol friend" after 5 years of hearing that I know edsactly what it means I stuff myself with muffins, toast and eggs hoping that I wont have a replay of last night. I make my way down to the training center taking my own sweet time

when I arrive its apparent I'm one of the last to arrive Finnick will most probably not be joining us till about mid way so theres no reson to wait around for him,

i go sit next to peeta, the boy from 12 eger to have a conversation as we have never talked. hes in the edible plant section whitch i find kind of funny considering he killed someone, alomost himself with his lack of knowledge for edible plants. I clumsly sit beside him and he gives me a warm smile, which relaxes me

almost immedietly "hi, im Peeta" he says with a grin "I'm Annie" "well its nice to meet you Annie" we begin to chat and i find out quite alot about the boy from district 12

his family bisness, his talent i sent him a signal as to ask about the current situation in district 12, and am quite dissopointed to find out that there has been no serious up

risings.

We decide to move on to different stations peeta to camo and i make my way to the knotting station where i have just spotted katniss walking away in a huff from finnick

"what happened?" i ask him "I dont know I mean im just trying to be friendly" "finnick... sometimes you may appear sometimes quite..." "annoying?" he asks innocently

"head strong." i say with a giggle "I think that katinss is one of those independent, shy sort of people and she may be a bit uncomforable at your.. closness"

he just nods his head with a grin on his face obviously not taking this seriously. I decide to talk to Katiss hoping i will have a better impression than finn she stops at the fish hook station and i ask to join her. i help her out with her hooks and give her a few tips, she is actually quite a approachable person, if you say the right things and when the lunch bell rings i see her almost as a good friend. after lunch I stop at the shelters station after about a hour im satisfied with a simpel weaved

3 walled sun protecter. im about to find finnick when i spot katniss at the archery station. and watch. Slowly the increase in fake birds becomes rapid and the arena becomes silent when they all fall to the ground not an arrow waisted. That night Finnick goes strait to Haymich to put in a formal request when he comes back he seems a little dissopointed.

"What happened?" I ask "well she wants you. but she is not a fan of me" i cant help but smile because its usually the other way round.

the next few days are quite simalar eat, train, sleep. I'm not too nervous when it comes to showing the gamemakers our "skills" we slowly dissapear out of the room and

soon my name is called. I end up making a veriety of fish hooks till they tell me to go. Once we're all on the couch we watch the scores not too interested finn pulls a ten

(not suprising) I pull a five we pretty much stop paying attention then. Until district 12 flashes across the screen. I gasp when Katniss and Peeta pull a 12.

I wake up and am immedietly in the hands of my prep team hours of plucking, ripping, snipping and all this work is the prep for just one outfit.

When eventually i allowed to open my eyes i see a beautiful gracful women. I am wearing a beautiful greenish lime gown that touches the ground it fits like a glove and best of all no sparkels.

I meet up with Finnick and for once i feel beautiful at his side he gives me full kiss wraping his arms around my waist "you look beautiful." he says with a heart of gold.

We make our way behind stage where I hope I can keep it down once faced with the screaming crowd we gradually leave back stage exept this time much quicker

then before i realise how hard iv been gripping his hand and force myself to let go when his name is called. I watch as he walks on stage and recites a poem for his capitol "lover" I feel a strange gelousy for this fake lover but the is quickly thrown to the back of my mind when ceaser calls my name

i walk on stage and suprise myself when my mouth takes over and i talk about how much i'v missed the capitol and how i wish things could be different,

the buzzer sounds and i make my way off stage where finnick is waiting for me. we stay up late that night talking with Mags. i wake up warm in finnicks arms on the couch "games" i say this stris finnick a bit but he doesnt wake. it hits me like a tonne of bricks and i feel like screaming in fact i do i scream so suddenly finnicks up with a start

protecting me with his body as if we're in a attack he soon realises what the problem is and starts to cradel me i notice several capitol attendants have come to my aid but finnick waves them away. i calm down eventually and when i do its obvious we're already late finn and i get dressed quickly and almost run out the door.

when we get to the hover craft you can tell everyone as been waiting for a solid time. we get our trakkers buried in our arms and we're off...

i sart to hypervenalate as the template slowly lifts into the unknowen arena as my eyes ajust i can see we are in a type of rain forest and i already feel humid i can see finnick looking at me a few templates away from me.

Its only then i realise the water surrounding us i can tell its salt and a smile curves around my lips as i thank the gamemakers for this advantage,

a voice makes me jump "10, 9, 8, 7" i poisition my legs and get ready to dive "4, 3 ,2,1... ladies and gentalmen let the 75th hunger games begin."


	4. Chapter 4

I instantly dive into the water, that is luke warm i get to the cornucopia the same time finnick does, he orders me to stay in the water and away from all the tributes.

i wait. most of the tributes are at their plates either worried about what may be lurking in these waters or cannot swim.

I spot Peeta amongst them and swim over to him careful not to culide with any tributes on the way, expesialy 1 and 2.

I get over to him in a matter of seconds and he seem gratful to see me "Hi Annie" he says with the same smile as the day we met.

"Jump" I say with a squeak in my voice, I lead him to shore and am suprised to see Finnick and Katniss waiting for us. "Dont ever do that again with out me with you

ok!?" im startled by his intesody as he consumes his arms around me. "hello again" peeta says to Katniss as she give him a kiss. Our gathering is pulled apart when we

see brutas raise out of the water dyed with a dark purple liquid.

We take for the forest, leaving the awaiting blood pour behind us.

the forest is dense and full of moisture. after couple of hours of walking i can barley stand, Finnick sees this and suggests a rest. i almost colapse to the ground my throat is screaming for water and i can tell by the loud panting around me the others are just as desperate. "Katniss. do you think you can spot some water?"

Finnick asks indicating to a near by tree.

in a matter of seconds shes disappeares into the tree fire. When she eventually returns her face seems stricken, i suspect thats because she hasnt found any

water, peeta encourages us on but my legs feel like jelly and im still struggeling to find breath, so finnick picks me up and puts me on his back. We walk

for quite a while, and i slowly go to "my place"

suddenly i hear katniss call i snap back just in time to see peeta fling back and whack to the ground. i scream and scream not once breaking for air.

i watch as katniss trys to revive him tears streaming down her face. its happening again i think. finnick sets me down, and is by peetas side. hes pounding on his chest

and blowing air into his lungs while katniss is sobbing and im still screaming. I want to escape as i do so often, but for some reson i cant. Im stuck in the crule

world knowen as reality.

im whimpering now, breathlethly.

Peeta gasps for air as he sits bolt right up katniss is having a histaria and so am i. finnick then turns his attention to me he rocks me trying to calm me down. But

all i can think about is what a state we look Peeta trying to calm a bawling pregnant katniss, while the famous finnick o'dair is rocking a crazy girl? this cannot be good for sponers on finnicks part, mabey enobaria and gloss are near by about to pounce we would be easy enough to spot with my siren of a scream.

But eventually enough time passes and i realise if they did hear us they either preoccupied with the bloodbath or thinking we are done for anyway, we decide to keep moving but very slowly. Peeta seems better but i have a fear that if i keep my eyes off him for one second he will fall to the .

we keep on, going nowhere inparticular we set camp as its becoming dark.

katniss offers to go hunting for water.

Finnick and i make ourselves useful by netting a shelter out of long grass, by the time katniss makes her way back to us we'eve already made a three wall shelter. She

returns with out water but has managed to shot a ugly rat that we've decided to call a "tree rat"

we feast on the new found species of tree rat that peeta had the amazing idea to sear on the force feild which katniss explained is what peeta slamed in to

katniss takes the first watch and islowly dose into a restless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"Annie" Finnicks dreamy voice reaches my ears he kisses my puckered lips stroking my upper legs "Annie" he says with more urgency but I couldn't care less right now with what he's trying to tell me im enjoying myself far too much. "Annie!" he starts to scream fearfully, I slowly realize im in a dream and Finnick is trying to wake me, warn me.

I quickly notice the approaching wall of fog, ""come on Annie lets go I hear Katniss yell" Finnick swings me over his shoulder and starts to sprint. He tries to explain our situation while sprinting and get the drift of what he's saying Katniss was on duty and she saw a wall of fog forming, only it wasn't fog it was a poisonous chemical and if it weren't for her quick thinking we would all most defiantly be dead.

Where is Katniss? I suddenly think and look behind me to see Katniss practically dragging Peeta who has lost all capability in one side. "Finnick!" he looks behind and runs back to Peeta and Katniss scoops Peeta up and Katniss staggers behind when they reach us I help support Katniss both of our limbs are jolting about wildly, one of the effects of the gas. we just manage to follow Finnick by his constant pleads for us to hurry up after what feels like a decade we seem to be nearing the salty sea where we started I see Finnick lying flat on his back just inches away from the water with Peeta close beside him.

We yell at them to get up but they stay in the same uncomfortable position. When we manage to get over to them I shield Finnicks body, if he goes I go. We wait for the end. Together. After almost a minuet I look behind us to see the fog is retreating like its hit an un seeable barrier and is now returning back into the forest, after a few minuets of catching my breath my body still seems in odds with the toxic gas "water" Katniss says I notice she has her leg up to her knee in the salt water and white fog seems to be exceeding, floating away in the water. I do the same and instantly I am in pain I feel like im going to pass out but then relief my leg stops twitching and feels better than new. We continue this making our way up our body's Peeta joins us once he regains consciousness I notice half his face is on a slope, but over the next minuets of soaking ourselves, his face seems to be returning to its usually form. Once we are more or less recovered we move on to Finnick who is still unconscious. Katniss attempts to drag Finn to the salty lake but I already know he's way too heavy. so we shovel hand full's of water on him while puffs of smoke escape him.

Slowly very slowly he wakes and when he has enough strength Katniss goes hunting while Peeta still paddles and Finnick and I swim. Being in the water makes me want to gulp it all down, but I must resist or I could lose all the protein I have gained from the "tree rat.

I notice after a while that the more your in the water the better you start to feel.

We decide to sit and have a rest, and in doing so I notice eyes. Watching me..Im sure it's the voices. Or the screams trying to get to me so I think nothing of it. Katniss returns with what seems to be nothing more than a few tree rats but as she comes nearer I notice a shiny object that suggests some what a whistle "what is it?" Finn asks jumping to is feet "a spiel" she says scanning the trees, the name rings a bell but I cant put my finger on it "my father used them to get sap from trees when we we're out…" at that Finnick hurries to the nearest tree and starts to dig a hole for the "spiel" we soon have a decent hole and stick the spiel into the tree we adjust it a couple of times till we have a steady stream we take turns gulping the delicious water. When Im positive I cannot hold another drop I rest on Finnicks lap as he strokes my hair.

As I out line his face my eyes astray and I catch sight of a red shaggy…monkey? It seems to have not noticed my slight glance but continues to stare at Katniss "Finn" I say signaling up he just nods his head aware of the danger above.

Katniss seems aware as well moving slowly trying not to alarm Peeta who is trying to get the spiel into a well grooved hole, no doubt un aware of the heavily breathing monkeys above, Katniss lightly touches his arm he senses them above, he looks up for a spilt second, barley noticeable but that's enough to set them off. they start shrieking, we form a circle watching each others backs soon there's dozens on the ground and are sneering their sharp fangs at us, someone throws me a knife but I don't take it instead I scrunch up in a ball and squeeze my eyes shut. Slowly drifting away.

After a while. I feel someone's presence next to me I open my eyes to see Katniss staring into space a dead body not far away of the morphling from six. "w-what happened" I ask. She doesn't answer, she just burrows her head into her hands, soon Finnick and Peeta appear out of the woods "where were you." I say harshly "just scanning the area, wouldn't want the careers to show up unexpectedly would we?" I shake my head un sure but Finn is no longer paying attention, he's looking at something far off in the distance "Johanna?" he says I look in the direction he's fixed on and sure enough I see Johanna mason with Wiress and Beetee trailing behind her…..


End file.
